Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział VI | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY. Porpoise. Palmowa niedziela przypadła w tym roku na dzień 24-ty marca. Wielkie to święto nader uroczyście w całej bywa obchodzone Europie; wszędzie rozlega się głos dzwonu i rozchodzi zapach świeżo do życia budzących się ziół, kwiatów i liści. Lecz jakiż smutek i milczenie w tej ponurej i samotnej krainie lodów odwiecznych! Wicher mroźny, dokuczliwy, nigdzie liścia choćby uschłego, nigdzie źdźbła trawki. Mimo to, niedziela owa, była dniem wielkiej dla naszych podróżników radości; mieli znaleźć nareszcie obfite źródło wszelkich zapasów, których brak śmiercią im groził niechybną. Przyspieszali kroku ludzie i psy też ciągnęły z większą coraz energią; Duk szczekał z radości — i tak grono podróżnych przybyło wkrótce do okrętu amerykańskiego. Porpoise był całkiem przysypany śniegiem; leżał ogołocony z lin, masztów i rei, które złamane, lub poszarpane zostały w chwili rozbicia. Okręt znajdował się jakby osadzony w łożysku skalistem, niewidzialnem prawie; gwałtownem wstrząśnieniem przewrócony na bok, ze spękniętym tułowiem, zdawał się być już całkiem niemieszkalnym. Przekonali się o tem kapitan, doktór i Johnson, z trudnością dostawszy się do wnętrza statku; chcąc dojść do głównej ściany, musieli uprzątać lody grubości piętnastu blizko stóp, lecz z radością ogólną przekonano się, że dzikie zwierzęta, których liczne ślady wokoło na śniegu znajdowano, nie naruszyły bynajmniej szacownych zapasów żywności. — Nie zbraknie nam tu żywności i paliwa, rzekł Johnson, ale mieszkać na tym okręcie niepodobna. — Trzeba więc zbudować dom ze śniegu, odpowiedział Hatteras i jak można mieszkać na lądzie. — Zapewne, odezwał się doktór, lecz nie spieszmy się, róbmy wszystko pomału, a dobrze; od biedy możnaby się czasowo i na okręcie pomieścić, póki nie stanie dom trwały, któryby nas od zimna i napadu dzikich zwierząt zabezpieczył. Ja podejmuję się być architektem takiego budynku i zobaczycie, że zrobić to potrafię! — Nie wątpię o twych zdolnościach panie Clawbonny, rzekł Johnson, lecz sądzę, że potrzebaby najprzód dobrze obejrzeć wszystko co się na tym okręcie znajduje. Ze smutkiem jednak widzę, że niema tu ani czółna, ani szalupy najmniejszej, a reszta jest w zbyt złym stanie, aby się nadała do zbudowania jakiego statku. — Kto wie! odrzekł doktór, z czasem i przy rozwadze wiele rzeczy niepodobnych nawet na pozór, zrobić można. W tej chwili nie chodzi nam wszakże o to na czem żeglować będziemy, ale gdzie znajdziemy ciepłe i bezpieczne schronienie; radzę więc o tem tylko myśleć jedynie. — Doktór ma słuszność zupełną, rzekł Hatteras; zacznijmy od tego co jest najpilniejsze. Wszyscy trzej tedy powrócili do suń i o postanowieniu swem uwiadomili Bella i Amerykanina. Bell oświadczył się z gotowością do pracy, Amerykanin potrząsł głową na wiadomość, że okręt jego na nic się nie przyda; lecz ponieważ dyskusya w tym względzie na nicby się nie przydała w tej chwili, przeto zgodzono się na przeniesienie się czasowe do okrętu i budowanie potem obszerniejszego mieszkania na wybrzeżu. O czwartej godzinie po południu, podróżni jak mogli tak się pomieścili na dolnym pomoście rozbitego okrętu. Ze szczątków masztowych i belek Bell urządził podłogę, na której ustawiono posłania; piec dostarczył ożywczego ciepła. Altamont wsparty na ramieniu doktora, bez trudności przeszedł do kącika dla siebie przeznaczonego. Przy wstępowaniu na swój okręt, Amerykanin odetchnął z zadowoleniem, z czego stary Johnson złą na przyszłość wyprowadzał wróżbę. — Czuje się u siebie, pomyślał retman; ma minę jakby nas za gości uważał. Resztę dnia poświęcono na wypoczynek; silny wiatr zachodni zapowiadał zmianę pogody, termometr wystawiony na powietrze, wskazywał trzydzieści dwa stopnie zimna. Porpoise znajdował się poza zimnym biegunem i pod szerokością stosunkowo mniej lodowatą, choć hardziej na północ posuniętą. Tego dnia zjedzono resztki mięsa niedźwiedziego, wraz z sucharami i herbatą, już na okręcie amerykańskim znalezionemi; po wieczerzy strudzeni wszyscy w głęboki sen zapadli. Nazajutrz, Hatteras i jego towarzysze zbudzili się trochę późno, a myśl ich na nowe weszła tory; nie gnębiła ich już niepewność jutra, zajmowali się tylko osiedleniem w sposób jak można najznośniejszy. Uważali się za kolonistów przybyłych do miejsca swego przeznaczenia, a zapominając przebytych trudów, troskali się teraz o urządzenie się dogodne. — Oh! zawołał doktór przeciągając się, co to za przyjemna rzecz, nie mieć kłopotu o to gdzie przyjdzie nocować dziś wieczór i co będzie się jadło jutro. — Ale potrzeba zrobić inwentarz nowego naszego gospodarstwa, odpowiedział Johnson. Porpoise był doskonale przygotowany i zaopatrzony we wszystko na daleką wyprawę. Przy spisywaniu inwentarza znaleziono zapasy w ilościach następujących: sześć tysięcy pięćset pięćdziesiąt funtów mąki, sadła i rodzynków na pudyngi; dwa tysiące funtów wołowiny i wieprzowiny solonej; tysiąc pięćset funtów mięsa zasuszonego; siedmset funtów cukru i tyleż czokolady; półtorej skrzynki, czyli dziewięćdziesiąt sześć funtów herbaty; pięćset funtów ryżu; kilkanaście baryłek owoców i jarzyn zakonserwowanych; znaczną ilość soku cytrynowego, ziarn warzęchy, szczawiu i rzeżuchy; trzysta gallonów (337½ garncy) rumu i wódki; wielki zapas prochu, kul, szrutu i ołowiu, oraz drzewa i węgla. Doktór z radością prócz tego znalazł narzędzia fizyczne i instrumenta do żeglugi niezbędnie potrzebne, a nawet silny stos Bunzena, zabrany umyślnie na statek, w celu robienia doświadczeń z elektrycznością. Ogół zapasów wszelkiego rodzaju mógł dla pięciu ludzi najmniej na dwa lata wystarczyć, wobec czego, znikała wszelka obawa o śmierć z zimna lub głodu. — Skoro byt nasz w taki sposób jest zapewniony, rzekł doktór do kapitana, możemy więc teraz bezpiecznie myśleć o dostaniu się do bieguna. — Do bieguna! powtórzył Hatteras ze drżeniem. — Bezwątpienia, mówił doktór, bo podczas letnich miesięcy, lądem nawet możemy prowadzić dalsze nasze poszukiwania. — Lądem zapewne! lecz czy i morzem? — Alboż nie zdołamy z desek i balów okrętu Porpoise, zbudować jakiejś szalupy? — Szalupy amerykańskiej, nieprawdaż? z pogardą odrzekł Hatteras, i pod dowództwem tego Amerykanina! Doktór zrozumiał wstręt kapitana i dlatego zakończył na tem tak drażliwą kwestyę, zwracając rozmowę na inny całkiem przedmiot. — Teraz gdy już wiemy jakie są nasze zapasy, mówił Clawbonny, trzeba zbudować na nie składy i mieszkanie dla nas; materyału nam nie brak i zdaje się, że będziemy mogli wygodnie się urządzić. Bell zechce się zapewnie popisać, mówił dalej doktór, zwracając się do cieśli, a ja z mej strony służyć mu będę dobrą radą. — Gotów jestem panie Clawbonny, odpowiedział cieśla; w razie potrzeby z tych ogromnych brył lodu jestem w stanie zbudować całe miasto z domami, ulicami i t. d. — A po cóż nam tak wiele? Bierzmy przykład z agentów kompanii zatoki Hudsońskiej; budują oni fortece, zdolne ich zabezpieczyć od dzikich zwierząt i napadu Indyan. Tego i nam właśnie potrzeba; z jednej strony zbudujemy składy, z drugiej mieszkanie i osłonimy to wszystko dwoma bastyonami. Będę się starał przypomnieć sobie com wiedział o zakładaniu osady. — Na honor! panie Clawbonny, rzekł Johnson, pewny jestem, że pod twoim kierunkiem potrafimy zrobić coś wybornego. — A więc moi przyjaciele, zacznijmy od wyboru miejsca; dobry inżynier przedewszystkiem musi znać grunt, na którym ma działać. Pójdziesz z nami panie Hatteras? — Polegam w zupełności na tobie doktorze, odrzekł kapitan. Ja tymczasem zwiedzę wybrzeże. Altamont zanadto jeszcze słaby, aby mógł mieć jaki udział w tych zajęciach, pozostał na pokładzie swego okrętu; Anglicy zaś udali się na ląd. Pogoda była pochmurna, powietrze ciężkie, termometr o południu wskazywał dwadzieścia trzy stopnie zimna, pomimo to temperatura była znośną, bo nie było wiatru. Sądząc z położenia wybrzeży, wnosić wypadało, że rozległe morze, zamarznięte w tej chwili zupełnie, rozciągało się daleko na wschód; wschodni jego brzeg był nieco jakby zaokrąglony, poprzerzynany dość głęboko wchodzącemi w ląd odnogami i wznosił się nagle po dwieście yardów (około 329 łokci) od morza. Tym sposobem wybrzeże tworzyło tu dość obszerną zatokę, najeżoną niebezpiecznemi skałami, na których właśnie rozbił się okręt Porpoise; w dali widać było górę, której wysokość doktór oceniał na pięćset blizko sążni. Ze strony północnej, niewielki przylądek osłaniający część zatoki, kończył się w morzu. Mała wysepka sterczała na polu lodowem, w odległości trzech mil od brzegu — i gdyby nie trudny przystęp do przystani, bardzoby ubezpieczała schronienie dla statków. Był nawet na pozębionym brzegu maleńki port, co niemałą miało wartość, jeśli prawdziwemi były opisy Belchera i Penny, że w ciągu letnich miesięcy morze to oczyszczało się z lodów. Doktór zwrócił uwagę na pewną okrągłą płaszczyznę, której średnica mogła mieć około stu łokci; z trzech stron wznosiła się ona ponad zatoką, a z czwartej zamknięta była ostro sterczącą ścianą, wysoką na dwadzieścia sążni, na której szczyt można było wejść tylko po schodach przez samą naturę utworzonych. Miejsce to jednozgodnie uznano za nawłaściwsze do budowania się i natychmiast przystąpiono do roboty. Po trzech dniach mozolnej pracy nad rozrąbywaniem lodów, ukazał się nareszcie grunt uformowany z bardzo twardego granitu drobnoziarnistego, którego kanty były jak szkło ostre, a oprócz tego zawierał on w sobie dość znaczną ilość granatów i wielkich kryształów feldspatowych. Wtedy doktór podał plan i rozmiary zamierzonego budynku (dom śniegowy), który miał być długim na stóp czterdzieści, szerokim na dwadzieścia, i na dziesięć stóp wysokim. Plan wskazywał trzy pokoje, salon, sypialnię i kuchnię. Więcej też nie było potrzeba: Kuchnia oznaczoną była z lewej, sypialnia z prawej strony, a salon w środku. Przez pięć dni pracowano z ogromną usilnością i zapałem; o materyał było nie trudno; ściany lodowe musiały być dość grube, aby nie stopniały podczas odwilży, bo trudno się było wystawiać na brak schronienia, nawet w lecie. Dom w miarę wznoszenia się, coraz kształtniejsze przybierał rozmiary: posiadał on cztery okna z frontu, to jest dwa od salonu, jedno od kuchni i jedno od sypialni; szyby, według zwyczaju u Eskimosów przyjętego, zastąpiono ogromnemi taflami lodu, przepuszczającemi słabe światło, takie właśnie jakie dają szkła matowe. Przed salonem, pomiędzy dwoma jego oknami, ciągnął się dość długi korytarzyk, prowadzący do domku; wejście to opatrzono mocnemi drzwiami, wyjętemi z dużej kajuty okrętowej. Po zupełnem ukończeniu pracy, doktór zachwycał się swem dziełem. Trudno oznaczyć jaki był styl tej budowy, chociaż architekt przyznawał mu gotycki, tak rozpowszechniony w Anglii; mniejsza jednak o to, chodziło tu głównie o trwałość. Słupy fasady dźwigały dach mocno spadzisty, oparty z drugiej strony o skałę granitową, przy której także wyprowadzono kominy. Gdy dom został ukończony, zajęto się urządzeniem go wewnątrz. Z okrętu sprowadzono łóżka przenośne, które ustawiono naokoło pieca w sypialni. Ławki, krzesła, fotele, stoły i szafy umieszczone zostały w salonie, który służył zarazem za pokój jadalny, a kuchni dostały się ogniska okrętowe, ze wszystkiemi sprzętami gospodarskiemi. Dywany zastąpiono płótnem rozciągniętem na podłodze; z tegoż samego materyału porobiono i portyery do pokojów, zamiast drzwi. W ogóle wszystkie ściany domu miały po pięć stóp grubości, a otwory okien podobne były do strzelnic działowych. Wszystko było nadzwyczajnie trwale zbudowane — i czegóż więcej wymagać można? Ach gdyby chciano słuchać doktora, ileż by to rzeczy można zrobić ze śniegu i z lodu, tych materyałów tak łatwo nadających się do różnych kombinacyj. Clawbonny snuł projekta przez dnie całe, niekoniecznie dlatego, aby je chciał urzeczywistnić, ale dla rozrywki i zajęcia pracujących. Doktór czytał był kiedyś dość rzadką książkę M. Krafta, zatytułowaną: „Szczegółowy opis domu lodowego, zbudowanego w Petersburgu w r. 1740, i wszystkich przedmiotów znajdujących się w nim.“ Wspomnienie tej książki podżegało jego wynalazczy umysł, i opowiadał swym towarzyszom o cudach owego pałacu z lodu. — I my moglibyśmy zrobić coś podobnego dodał doktór, bo nam nie brak do tego nic, nawet fantazyi. — Czy to było bardzo piękne? zapytał Johnson. — Czarodziejskie, mój przyjacielu! Dom zbudowany z rozkazu Cesarzowej Anny, i w którym się odbyło wesele jednego z Jej nadwornych błaznów, był tak obszerny niemal jak nasz. Sześć armat z lodu stało przed nim na lawetach; strzelano z nich kilka razy a nie pękły, ani moździerze z lodu zbudowane do bomb sześćdziesięciofuntowych. Moglibyśmy sobie stworzyć groźną artyleryę, a materyał na nią spada nam z nieba. Sztuka też i smak wykształcony, przyłożyły się do ozdobienia tego pałacu. Front jego świetniał posągami z lodu, w przysionku stały wazony z kwiatami i krzewami cieplarnianemi, utworzonemi także z lodu. Był tam także słoń ogromny wyrzucający wodę w ciągu dnia, a w nocy płonącą naftę. Co za wspaniałą menażeryę moglibyśmy sobie tu urządzić, gdybyśmy tylko chcieli! — Co do zwierząt wtrącił Johnson, tych nam tu pewnie nie braknie; nie będą one z lodu, ale niemniej będą interesujące. — To i dobrze, odparł wojowniczy doktór, niech przyjdą, a odeprzemy ich napaść. Wracając do domu w Petersburgu, dodam, że były w nim stoły, toalety, zwierciadła, kandelabry, świece, łóżka, materace, poduszki, firanki, zegary, krzesła, karty do gry, szafy i kredensy ze wszelkiemi naczyniami — słowem co potrzeba, a wszystko z lodu dłutowane, rzeźbione, giloszowane. — Więc to był prawdziwy pałac? zapytał Bell. — Tak jest, pałac. Ach lód! jakże Opatrzność łaskawa, że go stworzyła, skoro on się nadaje do tylu użytków i skoro z niego biedne rozbitki takie mają korzyści! Na urządzaniu i zagospodarowaniu domu zeszło do 31 marca, w którym przypadało pierwsze święto Wielkiej Nocy; dzień ten poświęcono na zupełny wypoczynek i czytanie biblii w salonie służącym za miejsce zebrań. Zaraz po świętach, przystąpiono do budowania magazynów i prochowni, co znowu zabrało tydzień, licząc w to i czas potrzebny na wyładowanie okrętu Porpoise, które z niemałą dopełniło się trudnością, bo przy wielkich mrozach nie można było długo na powietrzu pracować. Nakoniec 8-go kwietnia wszystkie zapasy żywności, paliwa i amunicyi, znajdowały się już na lądzie i w całkiem bezpiecznem schronieniu. Składy urządzono w północnej, a prochownię w południowej stronie płaszczyzny, w odległości około sześćdziesięciu stóp od domu; prócz tego przy składach postawiono pewien rodzaj psiarni, na pomieszczenie zaprzęgu grenlandzkiego; budynek ten doktór przezwał szumnie Psim pałacem (Dog-Palace). Co do Duka, ten zamieszkał w budynku dla ludzi przeznaczonym. Po ukończeniu tego wszystkiego, doktór przystąpił do obwarowania placu. Pod jego kierunkiem płaszczyzna opasaną została prawdziwemi fortyfikacyami z lodu, które mogły ją bezpiecznie zasłonić od wszelkiej napaści: przy pomocy tak wybornego materyału jakim był śnieg, nie trudno było prowadzić roboty i szybko i dobrze. Tym sposobem doprowadzono mur do grubości siedmiu stóp; zresztą wyniosłe położenie płaszczyzny panującej nad zatoką, o wiele ułatwiało wzmocnienie pozycyi i oszczędziło pracy budowania skarp, przeciwskarp, krytych chodników, i t. p. dziel inżynieryi wojskowej. Roboty ukończone zostały około 15-go kwietnia. Doktór zachwycał się swem dziełem. Rzeczywiście, tak opasane płaskowzgórze mogłoby długi i skuteczny stawić opór całemu nawet pokoleniu Eskimosów, gdyby podobnego rodzaju nieprzyjaciel mógł się znaleźć pod tą szerokością. Hatteras badając zarysy zatoki, nie spotkał nic przypominającego chatki budowane przez plemiona grenladzkie; podróżni nasi pierwsi jak się zdaje postawili stopę na gruncie tych okolic całkiem nieznanych. Jeśli jednak nie było potrzeba obawiać się ludzi, to groziło jeszcze niebezpieczeństwo od dzikich zwierząt; schronienie zatem powinno było być niedostępne dla nich.